paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rubble's 1st Mystery
Summary When the Princess of Barkingburg moves to Adventure Bay the Mystery Patrol is formed with a haunted house in an all new Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (We open on Adventure Bay Elementary inside the kids are inside we hear the principal on the speaker) Principal(On Speaker)Zack Ryder Jr, Carlos Moralus, Danny Robertson, Ace Sorensen and Katie Forrester please report to my office. Ryder:Looks like we got some stuff. Katie:Let's go. (Cuts to Principal's office) Principal:This is Princess. She's from Barkingburg she is the next in line for the throne. Katie:You are a royal? Princess:Yes I have a pup now Sweetie. Ryder:You want to come down to the Malt Shop after school? Princess:Of course. Is that where the Adventure Bay students gather after school? Carlos:(Blushes)Yeah and you and I could split a malt. Danny:I got to get my dog. (Cuts to Danny's house Rubble is asleep in his bed Danny is heard) Danny:(OS)Rubble? I'm home. Rubble:(Wakes up)Danny? Ok I'm coming. (Leaps onto him and lands on the ground) Danny:I love you too man. Rubble:I'm ready for the Malt Shop. (Cuts to Malt Shop it is a plain white building with a giant soda cup ontop with pink lights on it spelling "MALT SHOP" cuts to inside it's like Arnold's on Happy Days Pop's Chocolate Shop from Archie and the Malt Shop from Scooby-Doo kids are having fun even the adults who grew up in the 50s 60s and 70s we cut to the gang's booth) Princess:So your first name is Zack and your father is Zack Ryder Sr a policeman? Ryder:Yep and I got a brother in the army named Ranger. He's a hot shot fly boy. Katie:Princess? Are you really a princess? Princess:Yes. Katie:This is great. Ace:Hey guys listen to this. Old Thompson Manor haunted by ghost. Katie:That's on 1313 Horror road. Ryder:Well gang we might have a mystery. Carlos:Yeah after this we'll go there. Danny:Everybody eat slow. Katie:Princess you're gonna like this Danny and Rubble are master sandwich makers. Princess:Is this a joke? Danny:Like heck no girl we are Shaggy and Scooby sandwich makers. (Piles the sandwich material onto it ham turkey salami cheese boloney lettuce tomato and eats them) (Cuts to outside they go over to a van with colors like the PAW Patrol Lookout and in blue writing it reads THE MYSTERY PATROLLER and it has paw prints on the side and on the tires looking like the Mystery Machine in Scooby-Doo well the one in SCOOB) Ryder:Wadda ya think? Ace:Looks so 70s looking. Ryder:Now let's bust some ghosts. (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo they ride to a gas station with Ryder Katie and Ace in the front Carlos and Princess are in the back with Danny and Rubble) Ace:And the tire cover has a giant paw print on it. Carlos:Where are we Ryder? Ryder:We're going to stop for gas and then talk to people and then we'll be there. Danny:I need some snacks. Rubble:Me too. (Cuts to inside Carlos writes the details down on a pad the girls are beside Ryder Danny gets all the candy bars and crackers and candy little donuts and pop tarts and nachos and hot dogs packaged pickles ice cream and vanilla wafers only they has the letter R on them and it's called Rubble Snacks they get two boxes of Rubble Snacks and the snacks are brown colored) Ryder:Whoa whoa whoa. This house we're headed to you say nobody dare to go there? (The girls tough their chests as Ryder stops the man and ask him what he said) Cashier:Yep and if you kids are smart you'll stay away from that place. (Cuts to middle age man dressed like Don Knotts in the Scooby-Doo episode with the haunted mansion wearing plaid hunting clothes and a plaid hunting cap) Groundskeeper:You kids should not go to that place. Carlos:Who are you? Cashier:He's the groundskeeper. Groundskeeper:Yep and stay away from the Thompson house. (Ryder wishers to the man) Ryder:Pal I'm trying to expose a ghost hoax and plus see the blond girl in pink trying to get a pice of her. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble in the van eating their snacks) Danny:Hey Rub pass the Cheez its will ya? Rubble:Sure. (Passes it to them and the gang come back Carlos open the back being a gentleman and letting the Princess go first she lifts up her dress and steps in the van and off to the manor they drive there and are there) Danny:Zoinks this place gives me the heebie jeebies. Rubble:Me too. Carlos:This looks like the house in the trailer for SCOOB and it's got the same gate and everything. Ryder:Let's go. (Cuts to inside they walk around with flashlights) Danny:(With Rubble in his arms)Zoinks like this is getting weird Rub. Rubble:Yeah only my nerves are scared. Princess:Rubble would you do it for a Rubble Snack? Rubble:Ok. (Opens his mouth and catches it) Carlos:The Clue Kids and Ruffy Ruff caught the Mud Mutant. Jinkies look at that. A tape recorder. (Turns it on ghost sounds are played) Ryder:And look luminous blue paint and a movie projector and a mirror and a smoke machine. Danny:Like look at this man. An old news paper article from five months ago. Ryder:About that jewel heist? My dad reed about that and they've been on that case ever since. Princess:Jeepers look at those footprints they are dirty. Ace:Muddy foot steps. (The ghost form the trailer is there and it scares them) Danny:Zoinks! Ace&Katie:Jeepers! Ryder:RUN!!!!!! (The Ghost Is Here plays as we have the chase they run around and in and out of doors different ones in one and out another and run down the stairway and he has the gang cornered and Rubble is caught by the chandler and it falls on him trapping him they cheer Rubble falls down taking the mask off with him) Gang:The Groundskeeper? (The police arrive to arrest him the over wight one and the black one cuff him they resemble Chief Wiggim and Lou from The Simpsons) Officer:Thanks kids but how'd you know he wasn't a real ghost? Carlos:Well at the convenient store I saw he had extreamly muddy feet and I then knew when we arrived at the haunted house the Princess found them and they had his shoe size. Officer 2:Well you sure did a good job catching him. Cause it's illegal to scare people. But not on Halloween. Danny:But like why would he do all this. (Cuts to Groundskeeper) Groundskeeper:I robbed a jewelry store months ago and I used the Ghost to scare people away and after years a working here it's been great enough to scare off nosy intruders I had to keep it clear for ten days. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog! Officer 1:You kids deserve the reward for catching this man. So what do you say about solving mysteries and helping us? Ryder:Sure but I can't do it by myself I need help. Whada ya say guys? Carlos:I liked it so yeah. Katie:Even tho we were kind of the danger prone me Ace and Princess. I wanna come and help. Princess:As long as Carlos is going to be with us I am in. Carlos:I'll be the smart guy. Danny:Man like I only needed to lose the pounds from all those snacks and sandwiches dude. and running from the ghost had dropped them down. Who knew being a coward was such good exercise? Ace:Yeah I'm in. What about you Rub? Rubble:(Cuts to him he doesn't know what to say)Rubble-Double-Doooooo! That means I'm in. (The news crew and police applause for them we fade to the malt shop same day as it is nighttime inside they enjoy theirselves) Princess:And the Earl Of Barkingburg is really named Earl. I live in a mansion it is very fancy. (Danny has the newspaper the same one the Adventure Bay Babbler from the begging they reed this one says KIDS AND PUP SOLVE HAUNTED HOUSE MYSTERY pictures a photo of them with the groundskeeper in cuffs and Rubble holding the mask in his mouth) Ryder:Well a mystery solved gang. (A TV news report about a haunted movie theater) Reporter:And that's all for those meddling kids who brought the Ghost to justice and now then right now we have about the Movie Theater Monster haunting the old abandon movie complex in downtown Adventure Bay and a zombie has been seen in the old cemetery resembling the one from the classic Scooby-Doo episode Which Witch is Which. And a gargantuan haunting the old vegetable canary and there is an ancient ghost haunting passer byers on Wood street. So the only thing left is to say Rubble-Doo where are you? Rubble:I'M RIGHT HERE GOOD CITIZENS! Like Apollo The Super Pup I shall save the day! And like Scooby-Doo and Ruffy Ruff! Me and my friends will catch that villain! (They cheer they run Princess stops Carlos) Carlos:Princess what are you.....? Princess:Here's my way of saying thank you. (Kisses him he blushes red like tomatoes are cuts to a newspaper reading The Downtown News and no the front page it reads MEDDLING KIDS FOIL MOVIE THATER MONSTER SCAM photo of them and Rubble licking Ace they all laugh smiling and Danny tries to hold him back headline is under photo another reads in Foggy Bottom News reading ZOMBIE CAPTURED BY TWEENS AND MUTT photo of them Carlos holds the mask headline is under photo (Unlike the first newspaper where the headline is above these two are below) another reads LAUGHING GREEN GARGANTUAN CAUGHT picture of them headline is above Ace has the mask another in The Adventure Bay Exaggerator it reads on top of the photo of them and the Ancient Ghost in a ceremonial robe Danny holds the mask headline reads ANCIENT GHOST OF WOOD STREET BUSTED cuts to top of lookout Ryder folds up newspaper of the Adventure Bay Blues after reading the article with the headline above saying MUMMY UNWRAPPED picture is under and it has them and the man the Princess unmasked) Ryder:Another mystery bites the dust. Danny:Like six mysteries and counting man and like I'm starved. Rubble:Hey look Acne Monster haunts old hotel. Ryder:Another case for the gang. Carlos:To the Mystery Patroller! Rubble:Rubble-Doubble-Doo! THE END Category:Mystery Story